


Who Says Romance is Dead?

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Who Says Romance is Dead?

"I told you no flowers—"

"I didn't get any flowers."

"—and no juvenile hearts."

"There's not a single one."

"No poetry or purple prose."

"As if I'd write you a poem."

"No proposals on bended knee."

"I still have the parchment you gave me with all the official obligations, requirements, and stipulations to our courtship. Bloody unromantic bastard."

"You _have_ made a candlelight dinner for two, I see."

"Even you can't forbid candlelight in a castle, Severus."

"Quite."

"At least you didn't include that absurd chastity vow."

"I may be an 'unromantic bastard' but I am no fool."


End file.
